


for you;

by wonusvts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ALL OF IT, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, amen, jeonghan is a caring boyfriend, sleepy seungcheol, we STAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonusvts/pseuds/wonusvts
Summary: seungcheol had a long day,luckily jeonghan's always there to catch him.





	for you;

Seungcheol sighed as he retrieved his keys from his back pocket, unlocking the door to his and Jeonghan’s apartment.   
It had been a long day, and he was exhausted to the point where just existing felt tiring. He hoped Jeonghan was around somewhere so he could just relax in his arms for a while.   
“Cheollie?” a voice suddenly spoke from inside the living room, apparently Seungcheol had been standing there daydreaming for a little too long.   
He answered a quick yes and looked in the direction of the hasty footsteps. Jeonghan looked beautiful as ever, his soft brown hair framing his delicate, yet sharp features perfectly.   
His eyes had a look of concern in them, easily explained when you know Seungcheol isn’t usually standing in the hallway, his eyes only half opened because of how sleepy he is.   
“Did you have a long day?” the younger asked, receiving a soft nod in return.   
Jeonghan wrapped an arm around the other’s waist, as to make sure he was steady, then proceeded to take him to the couch. Seungcheol felt his boyfriend throw a blanket over him, and soon enough his head was also lifted up so he could rest his head on a soft pillow. He immediately felt the sleepiness catching up to him.

It had only been 15 minutes since Seungcheol had drifted off, yet he had woken up again just because he was thirsty. He considered his options, either staying there, or getting a glass of water and being more comfortable.   
He decided on the latter and made an attempt to get up, only to get pushed down again by a soft hand on his chest.   
“Don’t get up, I’ll do it for you. What do you need sweetheart?” Jeonghan inquired and ordered at the same time, the pet name making the older man blush again.   
“I just wanted some water”, he responded. He felt the light weight of his lover next to him disappearing, being replaced by footsteps going to the kitchen for a glass of water. He often felt like he didn’t deserve his Hannie, his Jeonghan with an incredible amount of patience towards him, his angel who always is there to catch him after a long day, when he felt like falling. 

As he thought about Jeonghan, footsteps approached him, and only seconds later, he felt a soft hand brushing his forehead.  
“Here you go, get some more rest. I love you”, and Jeonghan then smiled, lighting up Seungcheol’s world once again, and the only thing he could think of doing was grabbing his hand. So he did.  
“I love you too, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!
> 
> I've been gone for so long I'm so sorry!!   
> Anyways this is short but cute and I love set so much!! 
> 
> scream at me on twitter: @angelicwonwoo 
> 
> love u guys uwu


End file.
